A leakage of cool air in a refrigeration device may affect a cooling effect and cause large energy consumption, an inefficiency and a poor effect for storing food, meanwhile a condensation phenomenon exists. In the related art, in order to reduce the leakage of cool air, a fit clearance between a door liner and an outer frame of a shell in a freezer product is designed to be very small and a door seal has a good sealing performance.
However, outside hot air may enter into the freezer after a door body is opened, while an air temperature may be reduced after the door body is closed, which may result in a certain pressure difference between an inside and an outside of the freezer and a better sealing performance, so the door body is tightly adsorbed on the shell. In particular, for a refrigeration device having a volume of more than 200 liters and a foam layer of about 90 mm thickness, the door body is difficult to open. In this case, the door body may be opened only by knocking the clearance with an external object and waiting until the internal pressure and the external pressure are balanced.